


【OA】殊途同归

by Arianna_J



Category: OA - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna_J/pseuds/Arianna_J





	【OA】殊途同归

“第二十五个。”草坪上的梧桐树后面传来了不屑的男声。  
高三毕业考试前一个月，迹部目睹了忍足和他的第二十五个交往对象分手。半年前迹部已经拿到了剑桥的offer，忍足也早就子承父业地被东京大学医学院录取。  
目送女孩哭着离开后的忍足脚步一顿，意料之中地扭转方向靠在了迹部对面的那棵树上，他的笑声很轻：“好像每次都被迹部你抓到了。”  
迹部哼了一声，直起身子阔步朝学生会长办公室走去，好像笃定忍足一定会跟上来，不回头却犹豫地问道：“下周……你会去机场送本大爷吧。”  
“当然。”忍足不假思索，根本听不出迹部的言下之意。一直习惯性地追随在迹部的右后一个身位，自然也看不到他高傲的面庞上难得的一丝喜悦。“网球部正选全体都会去的。”  
现在是泄气。  
初一转到东京后和迹部相处了整整六年，亲眼目睹身前这个被誉为冰帝之王的人如太阳光一般闪耀了六年，从刚入学时稍显稚嫩的面庞到目送他步入安检时伟岸的背影。失落是不可避免的，岳人和慈郎抱作一团小声地哭了出来，桦地闷着头不说话。  
我可是看了他六年的背影啊……忍足看着迹部隐没在人群中，暗暗感叹。  
自己是出于什么感情呢？  
友情？  
爱情？

高一暑假前的升学晚会，迹部的香槟里被某个狂热的后援团粉丝下了药。当时忍足正和在四天宝寺的谦也互相吹嘘自己的部长，在忍足嘴里华丽得不可一世、全关东实力最强、最值得信赖的男人一身冷汗，有气无力地拍在了他的肩上。  
素来在乎仪容仪表的迹部第一次形象全无，几乎把整个人的力量都交付在忍足身上。忍足骨节分明的手下意识得紧紧揽住他的腰肢，潜意识告诉自己，迹部站不住。第一次感受到手下柔韧的触感，还没来得及让他回味。迹部顶着最后一丝清明，趴在忍足的肩头不住地喘息，终于从嘴里吐出指令：“送……送本大爷走，快！”  
事实证明迹部在下意识中选择信任忍足是无比正确的事。  
冰帝的天才二话不说地挡住了其他好事者对迹部投射来的目光，和谦也说了句“抱歉”火速带着人飞离了学校。迹部并不接受将自己送回家这一提议。忍足甚至怀疑自己会因为是唯一知道大少爷被阴这件事而被灭口。接着随手叫了辆出租车奔向了最近的五星酒店。  
酒店最高层有迹部家包年的总统套房，忍足推开房门的一瞬间，听到了身边男人已经紊乱的喘息。  
迹部将房门一脚狠狠地踹上，双手也在粗暴的拉扯自己的领带和扣子，与此同时跌跌撞撞地往浴室走去，还不忘警告尚且懵逼的忍足：“今晚的事说出去你就死定了。”  
“是是。”忍足苦笑着举起双手，看似云淡风轻的话下是平光镜后的双眼却不敢朝浴室方向看一眼的局促和躁动。  
水声响起前的最后一句话是：“在卧室等我。”  
真是刺激。  
忍足看了一眼西装裤间顶起的某个部位，将本就凌乱的发抓得更无章法。把大门反锁，走进另一间浴室。  
十五分钟后擦着湿发从浴室出来的忍足，纵然隔着两道门都能听到迹部掩在淋浴声下若有若无的呻吟，一贯华丽的嗓音猫挠似的掺了欲，万人敬仰的帝王双颊绯红的自亵，光是想想就教人兴奋得头皮发麻。  
水声和暧昧的喘息一齐消失。片刻后，浴室处咔哒一声轻响，门开了。  
银紫色的半长卷发吸足了水，湿哒哒的滴着水珠，身上随意地穿着一件浴袍，带子要散不散的悬挂着。胸前大敞大开，水珠顺着腹肌的纹路一点点隐没在视线范围外的地方。忍足一直很疑惑，为什么迹部一个打网球的身体可以白皙成这个模样。  
简直就是秀色可餐。  
迹部的眼角染着红色，像极了冰帝盛开的玫瑰园。他带着若有若无的玫瑰香气一步步逼近，平白让人想起了玫瑰园百花齐放时摄魂的红：“忍足，知道为什么本大爷让你留下吗。”  
忍足往床上半躺下去，食指和中指交叠勾住迹部松垮的腰带，视线顺着腰带蜿蜒而上，最终落在唇瓣：“因为我喜欢你吗。”  
腰带应声而落，浴袍下的迹部是真空的。  
药效还没过去，迹部的身体泛着红，浴袍滑落的一瞬间，忍足清楚地看到他全身都在战栗。迹部抿着唇没有说话，嘴角却开始缓缓溢出呻吟。忍足猛然起身将他反扑在床上，四肢被禁锢加之全身无力，动弹不得的迹部不得不在忍足扼住自己下巴时直勾勾地看着他，失去平光镜掩护的紫瞳缠绕着雾气，是最好的迷药。  
忍足在迹部的嘴角落在一个轻吻，如大提琴般低沉的嗓音含了笑意：“如果是这样再好不过。”  
然后一口咬住了迹部的下唇。  
已经分不清到底是药物的作用还是欲望的烈火将身体灼烧得滚烫，忍足的一手一路向下寻至迹部的坚挺，另一只手在他樱红上揉捏。忍足的舌在他的口腔里不住地搅动，意乱情迷之中说出的话让人分辨不出情愫：“只要景吾不愿意，我随时可以停。”  
迹部浑身软的像块泥，双腿却一抬猛地夹住了忍足的腰，玫瑰的香气扑了满身。  
忍足眯着眼，墨蓝色的发梢被水结成一缕一缕的。迹部切身感受到，他的下面又大了一圈。  
泄了一次的缘故，迹部的穴口软烂得一塌糊涂，忍足不过是用指尖浅浅的碰了一下，那处立刻像触电一样瞬间收缩。“没事的。”忍足一边和迹部唇齿交缠地安抚，一边一根手指不由分说地插入。  
“骗子……”迹部水蛇般缠上来，呜咽着。  
接着两根……三根……  
忍足的性器挤了进来，从来没有被如此对待过的穴口被粗粝的坚挺摩擦得殷红，迹部穿着粗气蹙着眉，却没有叫一声停。体内的饱胀和炽热熨帖着他的每一寸皮肉。前戏固然足够充分，但是迹部初被开辟的身体承受不住着如此奔涌澎湃的情感和抽插，酸软撕裂般的疼痛中勾着极致的快感，他的头抵在忍足的肩上，整个人被环在忍足怀中，一下一下地抖动……  
床单被蹂躏得几乎破碎，到处都是黏糊糊的液体。  
是友情以上，恋人未满。

毕业典礼时，迹部身在英国回不来。学校方找了学生会的副会长作为毕业生代表上台致辞。在冰帝素有“小迹部”之称的男孩头抬得高高的，流畅的诉说着三年的过往。  
忍足坐在同学中，双眼放空的看向台上。  
学校方也找过他，但是他拒绝了。  
理由很简单：迹部景吾是冰帝持续闪耀的光芒像太阳般的存在，忍足侑士是散发着银白色月光的人物。  
他想到了三年前也是在这里，作为高中部新生入学代表的迹部耀眼得举世无双。当时他也是坐在台下，看着冰之帝王如何使他的臣民心悦诚服。说来可笑，初一的时候因为坐反了电车错过开学典礼，结果直接在网球场上遇到迹部。高一的开学典礼时，他抬着头专注得看着台上斗志高昂的迹部，心里暗暗地想，如果初一的时候，在大礼堂见到了迹部，会不会一见钟情？  
他胡乱地想着，台上的迹部打了个响指，发言结束。  
迹部顺着熙熙攘攘的人群朝礼堂外走去，刚走了没几步，就碰到忍足被一个女生拦在大树下，羞红了一张脸告白。  
猜都不用猜的陈词滥调，以及忍足想也不用想的拒绝。  
迹部只看了她一眼就知道缘由：不是忍足喜欢的美腿。  
“真是不华丽。”迹部躲在一边等女孩子走开后才出现在忍足面前。  
“被你看到了啊，迹部。”忍足推了一下眼镜，毫不在意。  
“啊嗯。”迹部哼了一声，“美腿癖真是不华丽。”  
忍足耸耸肩，话里调笑：“但是这话由迹部你这位美腿拥有者来说难以信赖。”  
“少拿本大爷开玩笑。”迹部难得瞪了他一眼，往网球场走去。  
忍足果不其然地跟在他右后方一个身位的处，抑扬顿挫的低音炮是女生无法抗拒的诱惑：“说真的，迹部我喜欢你，要不要试试？”  
迹部的脚步不停，春天的风吹过树叶的声音很大，忍足听到夹在中间的傲慢男音：“还算华丽。”  
没答应也没拒绝。  
见过真正的太阳光，没人愿意用炽光灯代替。  
毕业了。

刚开始的半年，迹部和网球部的众人还会打越洋电话联系，寒暑假的时候甚至还会飞回来聚一聚。  
后来，大家都忙了。  
忍足在医学方面也不愧天才之名，每天在老师欣慰的目光下脚不沾地；迹部渐渐出现在各大财经版面上，标题是“迹部帝国的继承人”。  
直到有一天，财经版面的头条换了标题“迹部景吾回国”。  
那天忍足刚下手术台，作为长达6小时的手术主刀，从门里出来的一瞬间连天都在转。忍足换了衣服准备下班，拿起手机才看到了几十个未接来电，大部分都是凤打的。末了是条短信：  
——迹部学长今天回国，我们都在在冰帝旁边的那家酒吧，忍足学长有时间的话过来吗？  
一下子七魂六魄归位。  
酒吧里吵得震耳欲聋，斑驳陆离的霓虹灯映在每个人的脸上。忍足的身上就像有迹部的专属雷达，不然这么多五颜六色的人头，他是如何一眼锁定了最闪亮的一个。下一秒，他的心脏骤然停顿——银灰色的头颅底下藏着个粉色的长发，娇俏的女孩羞红了脸，任由男人在她脸颊上印下一个吻。  
忍足收回目光，大步走到网球部在的卡座。  
人来的很齐，慈郎就算是在这么喧闹的地方依旧可以呼呼大睡，侧面也印证了迹部对他们的威望——哪怕是困得要死也还是要来。  
岳人眼尖，率先发现了忍足：“侑士！这里！”  
网球部的大家纵然几年没见依旧熟悉得如同亲兄弟，本以为要惯例客套寒暄的忍足松了口气，朝岳人招了招手，走过去，才发现桌上摆了一圈真心话大冒险。  
宍户也不客气，直接将骰子递给他：“正好我们刚开第一局，一起？”与此同时迹部从那个角落回来，看到忍足落座的身影，态度坦然地朝他一挑眉——还是原来勾人的神态，接着坐在了他的对面。  
忍足没有拒绝，他抽到了大冒险：去找一个不认识的女孩，问她愿不愿意和自己交往。  
起哄声此起彼伏。众所周知，忍足侑士对女孩无往不利，每个星期都能看到不同位置不同类型的女孩和他告白的身影。  
忍足抓了一把头发，墨蓝色的碎发从指缝流出，性感极了。他藏在手腕后的眼隔着平光圈偷偷地瞧向迹部。迹部拿着一杯加冰威士忌在喝，白皙的皮肤在灯光下晶莹到透明，喉结顺着液体的流淌而起伏。不知为何，忍足莫名想到了那一晚。  
他轻笑了一声，脱下外套挂在椅背上：“我去试试好了。”  
忍足的无往不利时隔几年依旧好用，正当女孩含羞带怯地准备点头答应时。迹部的声音又轻蔑地从忍足的身边传了出来：“第二十六个。”  
忍足躬身和女孩说了句对不起，拉着迹部在吧台坐下了。  
和侍从要了两杯酒，一杯递给了迹部，说：“刚刚我进来时，正好看到你亲吻那个女孩。”  
迹部拿酒的动作一顿：“只是真心话大冒险。”他皱了皱眉，感觉自己好像在解释什么。  
“我知道。”忍足瞥了一眼刚刚被自己告白而无措的女孩，收回目光。“所以我答应了。”  
“冰帝的天才也有吃醋的时候。”迹部的心情突然变得很好，微微侧过头去看忍足更加深邃的脸。“这可不像喜色不形于外的忍足侑士。”  
忍足像是感受到迹部的目光，扭过头情感浓烈地注视着迹部：“迹部景吾难道没有过放下矜持和高傲的时候吗？”  
他说的话暗示意味十足。当然有过，就在那天，是只有忍足侑士见过的模样，只对他张开的腿，只对他不设防的被压在身下。  
忍足转了嗓，时隔几年的低音炮少了少年音，如今连男人都要招架不住：“我说过的，我喜欢你，要不要试试？”  
“怎么，想让本大爷当第二十七个？”  
忍足敲了敲下巴，思索道：“怎么办呢，可是我想和第二十七个认真的在一起。”  
迹部看戏一样的看他，没说话，眼里充斥着“给我个理由”。  
忍足舔了一下唇：“如果第二十七个是景吾的话。”  
“本大爷也说过，还算华丽。”


End file.
